


Side Tracked/Puppy tails - Apologies

by Aurora_bee (orphan_account)



Series: Puppy tails [27]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Drug Use, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third chapter in 'Pub night', which I have now listed separately because of all the angst.  But since it was originally a Puppy tails fic I've decided to include this chapter here separately.  Hopefully it's a bit of what you wanted ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Tracked/Puppy tails - Apologies

John put two cups of tea on the coffee table and sat down beside Sherlock.

“I have something to tell you Sherlock and I think you may want me to move out.” Sherlock put down the book he was reading.

“Go on.”

“The other week when I was drugged.” John paused rubbing the top of his nose. “I drugged myself.” Sherlock frowned.

“Why are you telling me this John?” John looked at Sherlock aside from the frown, his demeanour hadn’t changed.

“Because I have to.” Sherlock looked John in the eye.

“You want me to ask you why you did something that stupid.” John lifted an eyebrow.

“Actually I’d prefer if you didn’t and we just drank our tea quietly.” Sherlock smirked.

“Why John?” John put his hand on his forehead. He’d walked straight into that one.

“Because I wanted to tell you things I can’t say normally.” Now Sherlock was looking him in the eye, waiting. John took a deep breath. “Like, I love you.” Sherlock sipped his tea grimacing as he realised how hot it was.

“And you had to take Rophenol to be able to say that?” Sherlock rubbed the arm of the sofa absently. “No, it was something else you wanted. You wanted me to take advantage of you.” John nodded.

“I’m not gay Sherlock, I just, oh I don’t know what I wanted now it all seems so surreal.” Sherlock put his cup on the coffee table.

“How do you feel now John? Any better?” John looked up his eyes red, ashamed.

“I didn’t tell you to make myself feel better I told you because you’re my friend, and I hope you’ll still consider me one after this. I’ll move out today if that’s what you want.” Sherlock didn’t know how to feel, he was torn between wanting to punch John and kissing him. He settled for the first of the two.

“Owe fuck! Sherlock.” John yelled rubbing his eye.

“Don’t ever do anything like that again John.” Then Sherlock leaned forward and brushed his lips against John’s. John responded clutching the back of Sherlock’s head his fingers twisting in the silky curls, moving his mouth against Sherlock’s. After a few minutes Sherlock pulled back, his phone was vibrating in his pocket. Sherlock took it out and looked at the text.

“Lestrade, we have a case.” Sherlock Jumped up happily and put on his coat. “Come on John.” John sighed, he was going to kill Lestrade.


End file.
